clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Son
"Sith? Yes and no." -The Son replies to Obi-Wan's accusation. The Son was one of the two children of the Father (Mortis) as well as the sister of the Daughter (Mortis). He was a skilled force wielder who resided on the force planet known as Mortis. The Son, in particular had a strong sense of the Dark Side of the force and was known to be able to use sith force powers, such as force lightning. This gave him an antagonistic personality, as he was shown trying to overthrow his own father. Appearance The Son wore a black and red cloak. He also bore many red tattoos on his head and had glowing, bright red pupils. Encountering the Chosen One When Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ashoka Tano landed on the planet of Mortis, the Daughter agreed to escort them to the Mortis Monastary, where the father resided. During the journey, the son, indirectly, caused an avalanche, separating Ashoka and Ob-Wan from Anakin and the Daughter. While Ashoka and Obi-Wan searched for shelter from the storm, they were encountered by the Son. Seeing that the Son knew about the Chosen One and could effortlessly deactivate their lightsabers, Obi-Wan accused him of being a Sith. The Son indirectly answered that he was a Force Wielder and left the two, transforming into a gargoyle. After Anakin had been invited to rest at the Monastary, the Son took on the form of Shmi Skywalker and confronts Anakin while he was resting. Warning him about his future, the Son revealed his identity (in his gargoyle state) and disappeared. Later the Father ordered the Son and the Daughter to capture Obi-Wan and Ashoka in preparation for a final test. Anakin, demonstrating that he was the Chosen One, was able to force the Son and Daughter to let go of Obi-Wan and Ashoka. As promised by the Father, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ashoka attempted to leave Mortis, but the son interfered, encountering Anakin in one of his visions. Taking on the form of Anakin, the Son tried to convince Anakin to join the dark side. Resisting, Anakin woke up at the moment the Son attacked him. Moments after waking up, the Son appeared in the jedi's starship and fled with Ashoka, taking her to his tower. After having Ahsoka chained up in a prison room, the son secretly transformed into an unidentified, pitiful creature. Deceiving Ashoka into thinking he was helping her, the son bit into Ashoka's arm, inserting the influence of the Dark Side within her. Hours afterward, the So n set out a trap to lure Anakin to the dark side, turning Ahsoka against her master. The Father, The Daughter and Obi-Wan soon arrived, forcing an altercation which ended up in Ahsoka giving the Mortis Dagger to him. The son used it to attempt to kill his father, but his sister leaped in the way of his blade, being killed. Enraged with his accidental murdering of his sister, the Son left the scene as his Gargoyle form. Later, the Father tipped Anakin off that the Son was residing in the Well of the Dark Side. Anakin confronted him, but the son showed him his future, showing him what he would become in the future. The Son promised Anakin that he could avoid his future by joining him. Falling for his trick, Anakin becomes allows himself to be controlled by the Son and tries to use the jedi shuttle to escape Mortis. However, Ashoka had disabled the ship, rendering it useless. Soon after, Anakin was confronted by the Father, who freed him from the Son's influence and erased his memories about his future. The Son, later took the Mortis Dagger from his sister's grave, intending to kill his father with it. With the Mortis Dagger, the Son came to the Mortis Temple, preparing to do the deed, but Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka attack him. The Son effortlessly threw them back with a foce push, displaying his dominance. Shocked by what his son has caused, the Father took the blade and killed himself, taking the Son's powers away. While the Son grieved over what he has caused, Anakin snuck up behind him, killing him with his Lightsaber. Abilities ﻿The son had many abilities including easily being able to transform jedi to the Dark Side, as he did with Ahsoka Tano, great skill with a red form of force lightning, the power to shapeshift, and the power to hold the blade of a lightsaber with his bare hands. Facts *The Son is neither Sith nor Jedi, but is rather implied as the diety of the Dark Side of the force, see Force Wielders *The Son can shift, through the force into multiple forms including that of Shmi Skywalker, a Prison Creature (Mortis) and more commonly a Gargoyle. Appearances *Overlords (first appearance) *Altar of Mortis (Episode) *Ghosts of Mortis Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Force Users Category:Force Wielders Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters